


Rage

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different POV's about the night Brian found Mikey in bed with Justin after they worked on Rage at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely later2nite!

**Brian's POV**

The picture of the two of them together in my bed keeps flashing before my eyes. 

They scream and yell but it's the look on Justin's face that almost kills me. He can finally draw again and his pictures are looking beautiful. I can't believe I did _this_ , instead of telling him how fucking proud I am!

Deb's words about me being their hero make me feel awful. Mikey always forgives. Justin, I'm not so sure of. Not this time. 

I can only think of one way to fix this.

When Justin's shoulder bumps into mine, I know I'm forgiven.

\-------------------

**Justin's POV**

He knows just how much I have worked to get my hand to function again. I can finally draw, and he pisses on my work! I thought he would be proud of me for managing to draw a comic. I feel so stupid.

Mikey is trying to convince me that Brian loves me. Fucking stupid way to show it, if you ask me. Did he think Michael had seduced me, or was it the other way around he was worried about?

I walk into the loft. My pictures are everywhere!

I let my shoulder bump into Brian's. I forgive him. 

\-------------------

**Mikey's POV**

I can't believe what Brian did to Justin's art! _My_ story is still intact; all we need to do is write it down all over again. 

If I wasn't convinced before, I am now. Brian loves this kid so fucking much, and has no idea how to control his emotions. 

The look on Justin's face is more than I can take. I tell him that Brian loves him, but I don't know if he believes me. 

We walk back to the loft, and when I see our pages in perfect order I know that everything is going to be alright.


End file.
